Gallery:Murota Mizuki
Murota Mizuki Gallery is a forum page for the purpose of listing Murota Mizuki photos based on promotions and specific events. Singles MurotaMizuki-23rdSingle-front.jpg|June 2017 (Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai) News_xlarge_DSC_7767_.jpg|June 2017 (Majokko Megu-chan) Murota-UmakuIenai-Front.jpg|October 2016 (Umaku Ienai) g3194260.jpg|October 2016 (Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashita Ningen) g3213149.jpg|October 2016 (Wasurete Ageru) profilefront-murotamizuki-20160419.jpg|April 2016 (Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku) VJMnt1m.jpg|April 2016 (Itoshima Distance) 396232_1465734057.jpg|April 2016 (Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru) DesugitaMurota.jpg|November 2015 (Desugita Kui wa Utarenai) DondengaeshiMurota.jpg|November 2015 (Dondengaeshi) profilefront-murotamizuki-20150702.jpg|July 2015 (Nana Korobi Ya Oki) GsMurota.jpg|July 2015 (Gashin Shoutan) Mizukisally.jpeg|July 2015 (Mahou Tsukai Sally) 353076_1422769831.jpg|February 2015 (Taiki Bansei) Murota201412.jpg|February 2015 (Otome no Gyakushuu) Albums AngermeselecMurota_4x6.jpg|link=File:AngermeselecMurota.jpg|November 2015 (S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei") Concerts MurotaMizuki-Black&WhiteLive.jpg|September 2017 (ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White") MurotaMizuki-OTODAMA2017.jpg|August 2017 (OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!!) MurotaMizuki-2017SUMMER.jpg|July 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER) KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-MurotaMFT_4x6.jpg|April 2017 (ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~)|link=File:KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-MurotaMFT.jpg Murota2017Winter.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) IMG_2129_4x6.JPG|September 2016 (ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~)|link=File:IMG_2129.JPG 0000000103002.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) KyummiIttaiMizuki.jpg|May 2016 (ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai") Murotamizuki344388.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) 12705388_1090099611021019_998909229509426294_n.jpg|December 2015 (Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~) JmLjJL-V1EH4oYA3oD5hL-YQO5c.jpg|November 2015 (ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran") 0000000067352.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Murota Mizuki-518030.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) Murochan2w333.jpg|November 2014 Murota Mizuki-488299.jpg|September 2014 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) Murota22333png.jpg|May 2014 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~) Murota Mizuki-461979.jpg|April 2014 (℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~) NS27MmB.jpg|February 2014 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) Murotaohesopng.jpg|December 2013 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) Murota Mizuki-408771.jpg|September 2013 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) Murota Mizuki-411067.jpg|September 2013 (℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~") Murotan4884.jpg|June 2013 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) Murota Mizuki may 2013.jpg|May 2013 (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~) Img20130422151302547.jpg|April 2013 (℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~) MurotaFeb2013.jpg|March 2013 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) Img20130113124215948.jpg|January 2013 (Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo! & Viva!~) Img2012122804115333.jpg|December 2012 (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) MizukiMurota.jpg|September 2012 (Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~) Img20120909135549853.jpg|September 2012 (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) 270920_10150895240717734_1629345109_n.jpg|June 2012 (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~) Events MurotaMizuki-BD2017.jpg|June 2017 (ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2017) MuroGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|December 2016 (Morning Musume '16 x ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen") Mizuki2016Birthday.jpg|June 2016 (ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2016) MurotaXmas2015.jpg|December 2015 (ANGERME FC Event 2015 ~Hitoashi Osaki ni Miracle Xmas~) I4fnRBy_4x6.jpg|link=File:I4fnRBy.jpg|2015 (BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~) Mizuki17thBirthday.jpg|June 2015 (ANGERME ~Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2015~) Murotanovember454png.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai Television M-08-b.jpg|October 2013 (~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure) Magazines MurotaMizuki-TopYell-Jun2017.jpg|June 2017 (Top Yell) CjQ98Z4_4x6.jpg|link=File:CjQ98Z4.jpg|May 2016 (Fresh Yanyan) MIJ7dxFisEMvv_v6GwnoMTl43_4x6.jpg|link=File:MIJ7dxFisEMvv_v6GwnoMTl43.jpg|December 2015 (Seventeen) Murota-UTB_Apr15_4x6.jpg|link=File:Murota-UTB_Apr15.jpg|April 2015 (UTB+) Tumblr njnmx4uP2f1s9e5i4o4 1280.jpg|February 2015 (UTB) Magazine, Murota Mizuki-521755_4x6.jpg|link=File:Magazine, Murota Mizuki-521755.jpg|January 2015 (Gravure The Television) HPkenshu mag6.jpg|December 2013 (CD Journal) Img20130223130329995_4x6.jpg|link=File:Img20130223130329995.jpg|February 2013 (UTB) Photobooks Murota Mizuki-561515.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) Theater MurotaMizuki-YumemiruTelevision.png|October 2017 (Yumemiru Television) MurotaMizuki-Mode.jpg|October 2016 (MODE) Murota Mizuki-449308.jpg|March 2014 (Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan) Hello Pro Kenshuusei Murotafeb2014.jpg|February 2014 Murotamizuki2013.jpg|November 2013 Murota Mizukipng.jpg|February 2013 Sep_murota.jpg|August 2012 Murota12.jpg|March 2012 Other ing-murotamizuki.jpg|April 2017 (Idol Nama Gassen) IMG_3091.JPG|March 2017 141004_001.jpg|October 2014 S/mileage Debut Picture Murota-Mizuki-2333-e1333246950387.jpg|Spring 2011 (Auditioning for S/mileage) j82kgZB.jpg|Murota Mizuki (Childhood) See Also *Gallery:ANGERME *Gallery:ANGERME 3rd Generation Category:Murota Mizuki Category:Galleries